sonic_fanon_multiversefandomcom-20200215-history
Sylph
Sylphs are a species that lives on the planet Mobius, and are an uncommon type of Summon, as well. Biology Sylphs are small creatures that rarely grow over 7 inches tall. They have beautiful, colorful wings (often in two pairs, but a few subspecies have three or even only one) and tails of various shape, and rather long, feathery antenna-like ears (that also vary in shape); they also have feathery extensions of various shape on either side of their heads. They have petite limbs with digitigrade legs, and are covered in soft fur. Their small teeth are deceptively sharp, and they have tiny claws as well. They also have small, pointed snouts and slender bodies. Both males and females are equally colorful, but females tend to have longer antennae. Dragon Sylphs are the only subspecies that doesn't have fur; instead, they have scales. Subspecies Sylphs come in a wide variety of subspecies, many of which are based on various types of butterflies and moths. A few subspecies are based on other kinds of flying insects, however, such as the Dragon Sylph being based on the dragonfly. Sylphs are known for having one of the largest amount of subspecies for a single-Element creature, alongside the Umikuji and Quetzalcoatl, who also boast a wide array of colorful and variable subspecies. Habitat Most Sylphs are arboreal creatures, spending much of their lives in the treetops and making their nests in tree holes. A few subspecies, such as the Dragon Sylph, live in mountainous regions, and make their homes in rock crevices. Temperament Mischievous and curious creatures, Sylphs have a penchant for spying on people, and are rarely afraid of them. They have been known to steal valuable objects from people, and usually end up leaving them up in a tree, purely for fun. There are some stories claiming that they intentionally disorient people and cause them to get lost, but none of these have been validated so far. Sylphs are also remarkably intelligent. Diet Sylphs primarily eat berries and nuts, but have been known to prey on small insects as well. Each individual seems to have a favorite food. Dragon Sylphs are the only subspecies known to eat meat, hunting down rodents, snakes and small birds. Reproduction Sylphs mate for life. Offspring Sylphs lay clutches of 5-7 small eggs, pearly in sheen, iridescent and differently colored depending on the subspecies. The eggs are kept in a hole in a tree (or a rock crevice), to keep them safe from predators. Abilities Sylphs are naturally capable of flight, and are incredibly fast, with the Hawk Sylph and Comet Sylph being the two fastest subspecies. They can release a cloud of powder from their wings that acts as a smokescreen, disorienting potential predators. If threatened, they may resort to biting and scratching, especially if grabbed suddenly. Sylphs have highly refined senses, especially eyesight; they can detect movement from as far as 50 feet away, which is valuable when keeping watch for predators. All Sylphs are able to naturally manipulate the Element of Wind, and primarily wield long-range techniques of the Wind element, such as Air Slash. Known Owners Those who own Sylphs, typically as a Summon. *'Ventos the Olingo' - A Wind Clan Summoner, he owns a female Birdwing Sylph. Other Information Associated Myths Long ago, Skullhead Sylphs were considered ill omens; in times of antiquity, hearing their eerie, chattering calls past midnight was said to bring about nightmares and sickness. While attitudes towards this subspecies have changed considerably, enough superstition remains for the myth to hold somewhat, especially in older settlements of Eurish. Poaching Sylphs, especially their eggs, have long been the victims of poachers. Many efforts have been made to protect them, but poachers still seem to be able to get past this. It is for this reason that the Moon Sylph in particular is on the brink of being endangered, as their eggs are among the most beautiful. The parts of the Sylph that are most sought after are their beautiful wings, antenna and tails, primarily for decorative purposes. The round, pearly and iridescent eggs are frequently turned into jewelry, and are known as "Sylph pearls". Category:Summons Category:Species Category:Wind-based Summons